


Стыд и оборотное

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ethical Dilemmas, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: У Гарри вечно все идет не по плану, но к такому он был не готов.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Стыд и оборотное

Когда Гарри Поттер пил оборотное зелье с волосом Беллатрикс, он и подумать не мог, что его вылазка закончится так. А все Гермиона с ее брезгливостью.

— Прости, Гарри, — прошептала она, зеленея на глазах, после того, как поднесла флакончик к лицу, — прости, но я не смогу это выпить... она ужасна... вонь этой Лестрейндж...

Дальше Гарри не расслышал, потому что Гермиона спешно забежала за угол, где долго и мучительно выплескивала из себя отвращение к Пожирательнице.

— Подойди ко мне, Белла, — это шипение было первым, что услышал Гарри после того, как в Гринготтсе объявили тревогу, и какой-то низкорослый Пожиратель аппарировал его в особняк Малфоев. — На колени!

Гарри был ошарашен аппарацией, дезориентирован, его тошнило, и потому он не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. То есть к Беллатрикс, в облике которой он появился.

Вероятно, растерянная Лестрейндж выглядела очень подозрительно, потому как Волдеморт, расслабленно сидевший в массивном черном кресле у камина, неторопливо поднял палочку. 

— Белла? С каких пор тебе нужно повторять дважды? — в тихом шипении послышалась угроза, и Гарри поспешно опустился на колени, на мягкий темный ковер.

— Простите... мой Лорд, мне нездоровится, — через силу выдохнул он и чуть не задохнулся от отвращения, когда его подбородка коснулись холодные пальцы.

— Меня не интересует твое самочувствие, — холодно перебил его Волдеморт и распахнул мантию. — Начинай.

Поттеру на затылок легки жесткие холодные пальцы, и его с силой притянули к паху Волдеморта. Будь ситуация другой, Гарри посмеялся бы нелепости происходящего. Признаться, они с Роном в обычной мальчишеской манере как-то обсуждали, какой может быть член у Темного Лорда, и в конце концов сошлись во мнении, что Волдеморт скорее всего вообще не испытывает плотских желаний, слишком мерзко было бы подобное представлять. А тут же... Члена было два. Один из них, потолще, тот, что был снизу, настойчиво тыкался Гарри в губы, а второй упирался в скулу.

Если бы все происходящее не было бы настолько абсурдно, Поттер, вероятно, почувствовал бы отвращение, но сейчас шок был настолько силен, что он смог только только недоуменно выдохнуть, чем и воспользовался Темный Лорд. Тот пропихнул один из членов внутрь почти наполовину, и крупная, со странным привкусом головка проехалась по языку и уткнулась в нёбо. Волдеморт до боли сжал пальцы в волосах и, удерживая голову Гарри, начал толкаться ему в рот, пока у Гарри из глаз не потекли слезы от удушья, боли и унижения.

Гарри понимал — начни он вырываться, Волдеморт что-то заподозрит, но и ждать он не мог — эффект оборотного зелья вскоре должен был иссякнуть.

— Белла, — спокойно, будто и не трахал чей-то рот, а читал газету, заметил Волдеморт, — ты сегодня совсем не проявляешь энтузиазма. Мне стоит пригласить на твое место Нарциссу?

Гарри в таком положении мало что мог сказать, но его несчастный вид, который, признаться, был совершенно не из-за того, о чем думал Темный Лорд, видимо, несколько его оправдал. Или эта угроза была пустой — Гарри не мог знать.

Он судорожно думал, что можно сделать, но в этот день удача отвернулась от него — как раз тогда, когда у него появилась мысль отобрать у Волдеморта палочку и аппарировать, он почувствовал, как костяное острие уперлось ему в шею.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, — прошипел Волдеморт, и член у Гарри во рту ощутимо дернулся, а второй размазал по щеке прозрачную каплю. — Я думал, что вместо Беллы будет твоя грязнокровая подружка, Поттер, но так даже лучше. Продолжай, и не вздумай кусаться.

Он сильнее надавил палочкой на шею Гарри, и тот едва подавил в себе желание назло сомкнуть зубы. Внутренности скрутило от отвращения и жгучего стыда. Гарри представил, как он выглядит со стороны сейчас, когда действие оборотного уже закончилось, и зажмурился. Не так он представлял себе следующую встречу с Волдемортом.

Гарри почувствовал, как член уперся в заднюю стенку горла. Он постарался плотнее сжать губы, чтобы тот не скользнул глубже и не заставил его задыхаться. Внезапно от этого движения Волдеморт издал высокий, скулящий, едва слышный стон, и у Гарри по коже будто пронесся электрический разряд. Он замер на мгновение и поднял глаза на Волдеморта. Великий Темный Лорд прикрыл глаза, его скулы слегка порозовели, он даже на мгновение ослабил нажим палочки, и Гарри, еще не до конца осознавая идею, которая только что пришла ему в голову, сам подался вперед и плотнее сжал губы на чужой плоти.

Волдеморт на миг шокировано распахнул глаза, но тут же прикрыл их и мягко выдохнул. Кончик палочки еще на немного, почти незаметно отодвинулся от шеи.

Гарри в этот момент даже сам себе стыдился признаться, как ему нравится, что Волдеморт был в некотором роде в его власти. Это... будоражило, посылало по коже тонкие покалывающие разряды. Хотя власть была эфемерна и, скорее всего, не привела бы ни к чему хорошему, но Гарри упивался ей, пока мог. Он медленно поднял правую руку и сжал второй член, который истекал смазкой и уже сильно запачкал ему лицо. Волдеморт дернулся и с силой втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Не думай, что я пощажу тебя, если ты угодишь мне, Гарри, — с усмешкой выдохнул он. Но спустя пару секунд добавил: — Хотя если ты очень хорошо постараешься, я подумаю насчет твоих друзей.

Гарри ничего не мог ответить на это, да и, если честно, не хотел. Он сам назвал бы себя последним кретином, если бы хоть на миг поверил обещаниям Волдеморта. Но... раз Темный Лорд считает его дураком, нет смысла его в этом разубеждать.

Гарри для пробы провел рукой вверх и вниз по бледному члену, так, как делал и себе, и добился нового приглушенного выдоха. Волдеморт уже не стискивал до боли его волосы, он просто направлял голову Гарри, не давая тому отстраниться. И толкался уже не так глубоко, не до удушья, давая Поттеру самому насаживаться на член. Гарри иногда поднимал глаза и видел, как даже сквозь мутную поволоку в глазах Волдеморт внимательно и как-то изучающе его разглядывает. И этот взгляд пугал Гарри.

— Ты проглотишь все, Поттер, — еще через несколько минут прошипел Волдеморт, — или я заставлю тебя увидеть собственные внутренности, мальчишка. Не вздумай отвернуться.

Гарри не сразу понял, о чем тот говорил, но потом просто закрыл глаза. Собраться. Ему нужно собраться и подгадать момент, когда Волдеморт отвлечется. Палочка совсем близко, одно движение, и он будет свободен.

Он почувствовал, как члены набухли, его рука уже была липкой, а по языку растекался солоноватый привкус. Гарри старался осторожно, из-под ресниц, следить за действиями Темного Лорда, но все равно пропустил нужный момент.

Волдеморт вдруг сильнее сжал его волосы, выгнулся в кресле, и протяжно, хрипло застонал. Его лицо раскраснелось, рот приоткрылся, и Гарри с удивлением понял, что послушно глотает чужое себя, не в состоянии оторваться от этого вида. Он и подумать не мог, что это зрелище его так ошарашит. С запоздалой горечью Гарри вдруг ощутил пульсацию в собственном члене. Дьявол.

Волдеморт между тем уже пришел в себя. Он деловито запахнул мантию и с силой оттолкнул Гарри на ковер. Поттер упал на спину и больно ударился затылком. Он поспешно сел, морщась и шипя сквозь зубы, и натолкнулся на удивленный взгляд Волдеморта, направленный... о черт... на его промежность. Пышные юбки платья Беллатрикс задрались, и недвусмысленный бугор был хорошо виден.

— Ты снова удивляешь меня, Гарри, — медленно, с нарочитой скукой в голосе сказал он, но взгляд его не отрывался от Гарри ни на секунду. В нем было любопытство и что-то еще, что трудно было понять. — Никогда бы не подумал, что знаменитый Поттер с такой радостью отсосет у своего врага и сам чуть не кончит от этого. Дамблдор знает о твоих наклонностях? А твои друзья? Конечно нет.

— Меня приволокли сюда силой! — такого Гарри вытерпеть уже не смог. — Будь у меня палочка, ты бы давно был мертв!

— Я так не думаю, — Волдеморт холодно усмехнулся, встал из кресла и ткнул палочкой в пах Гарри, совсем рядом с членом. — Что же тогда это? Скажи мне, Гарри. Хотеть своего злейшего врага, убийцу родителей... Что бы на это сказала твоя дорогая грязнокровая мать?

У Гарри потемнело перед глазами, он сжал кулаки, готовый с голыми руками кинуться на Волдеморта, но тот внезапно протянул руку и накрыл ей уже немного опавший член. От прикосновения холодных пальцев Гарри бросило в дрожь.

— Не нужно лгать себе, Гарри. Ты хочешь, — насмешливо прошипел Волдеморт, поглаживая его член. — Как забавно.

Внезапно он резко встал и отошел на пару шагов. Гарри тут же подскочил на одеревеневших ногах, готовясь к бою, но Темный Лорд только небрежно взял с каминной полки какую-то вещицу и провел по ней палочкой.

— Я не дам тебе забыть этот вечер, Гарри. И этот стыд тоже. Ненависть к самому себе ужасна, ты поймешь это позже. Я не прощаюсь.

С этими словами он кинул Поттеру вещицу, тот машинально ее поймал, и вихрь портала сжал его внутренности.

Гарри пришел в себя не сразу. Он ощутил под головой подушку, ощутил чьи-то теплые руки на своих руках, и только потом открыл глаза.

— Гарри! Мы так волновались! — рядом с ним были заплаканная Гермиона и бледный до синевы Рон. — Когда тебя утащил тот Пожиратель, мы думали, что больше не увидим тебя.

— Все в порядке, я цел, — Гарри с трудом сел. Готова была словно набита ватой. — Как вы?

— Все хорошо, Гарри, нам удалось добыть крестраж. Правда, теперь мы не можем вернуться в магический мир. Тебя принес Добби, ты лежал без сознания недалеко от Гриммо. Что с тобой случилось?

— Это очень странная история, — нахмурился Гарри, машинально потер лоб и тут же поморщился от боли в руке.

— Я обработала его мазью, ожог скоро заживет, — сказала Гермиона, когда увидела, что Гарри разглядывает руку. — Тебя пытали?

— Можно и так сказать, — мрачно ответил Гарри, разглядывая странный витиеватый ожог на правой ладони. Как та статуэтка, что кинул ему Волдеморт. Маленькая кобра. — Да, Гермиона, это очень странная история.


End file.
